The Spark That Started the Fire
by Eryn Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Axel had believed that for a Nobody, love was an impossible emotion. Until he met her. AxelxOC
1. Chapter 1

Eryn Goddess of Chaos: Hello again. As requested by my friend Rilo, I had decided to create an AxelxOC fic, though a one-shot, unless there are those of you who liked it and want me to continue. Only one or two people need to ask me and I will make this one-shot into a full blown story. If there are no requests, it will remain a one-shot. Ok, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, for form own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

She was a human. He was a Nobody. It was still questionable whether or not these supposed "feelings" were even real. Being a Nobody, he was not supposed to feel. He was not supposed to feel this so called emotion of "love." Nobodies didn't feel. It was plain fact. Zexion, being the smart, skillful schemer that he was, knew there was no possible way for a Nobody to feel. He was no exception. And yet…

She had done the impossible.

She made him feel human when he had come to believe that Roxas was the only one who had ever made him come close to being human.

He didn't even know how it started. Maybe it was the cute way she blushed all the time when he was near her, always making fun of her.

* * *

"Hey, Rilo!" cried Demyx, waving energetically to a young girl who looked to be of 14 years of age. She wore a black halter top, which she was currently fidgeting in, and a pair of dark blue capris. She'd told Xemnas how much she hated the shirt he gave her, but did he listen? OF COURSE NOT! Rilo sighed and ran her hand through her deep red hair. Her chocolate brown eyes swiveled in Demyx's direction and she waved back, though not quite as energetically. She watched Demyx as he crossed the grounds and headed her direction.

"What's up, yo?" she said smiling a bit. As much as she didn't quite enjoy being somewhat of a "prisoner" of the Organization, it had its perks. There was Demyx who was always cool to hang around, Luxord with his constant gambling, but cute English accent, Larxene with her constant babble of being happy there was another girl in Castle Oblivion besides herself, and there was…

Him…

XIII. Axel, Flurry of the Dancing the Flames. The red haired, hot headed Nobody who increasingly and shamelessly flirted with her.

Just the thought of him brought a deep, red blush to her face. Demyx, noticing this, asked her a bit worried, "What's the matter, Rilo? Are you sick?" He placed a hand at her forehead in an attempt to see if she was sick, before Rilo smacked it away in irritation.

"I'm fine, Demyx," she said with a sigh. "I'm not sick, just a little hot, that's all." She sighed again, then looked back at Demyx to see him smirking a bit. She raised an eyebrow, but then froze.

Suddenly, she felt the hairs on her neck prickle, like there was someone behind her. She didn't know how right she was…

Unknowingly to her, Axel had placed his mouth right by her ear and quietly said, "Boo."

She jumped about a mile in the air and turned around to see Axel grinning like the idiot he was. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO DO THAT?!" she yelled in his face and smacked his arm in irritation. However angry she was, her blush wasn't from her fury, but her embarrassment at how close he had been to her. Though, it seemed to fool the two Nobodies so she was safe for now and she releshed in that fact.

He playfully wrapped an arm around her waist, seductively. "Aww, but you know you enjoy it, don't you, Rilo?" he purred softly in her ear. The Melodious Nocturne snickered quietly in his hand, trying his best to hide the noise.

Rilo irritatedly unlatched his arm from around her waist and sauntered off as she looked back at the red head. "You wish," she said smirking.

**

* * *

**

Or maybe it was the times he had always gone into her room as her own personal alarm clock, yelling at the top of his lungs and then seeing her angry, but cute expression as she woke up to yell back just as loud back and wake up the rest of the Organization. This always caused a shouting match, but would end when Demyx would come in yelling at them to shut up and keep their "lover's quarrels" to a minimum sound level.

* * *

She was snoring softly in her nice, comfortable bed when he came into her room. The dark colored floorboards creaked with every step he made, no matter how quiet he tried to be. She heard the sound, though, being half awake, she rolled over onto her side as if that might block out the unwanted noise when suddenly _his_ yell chorused around the room.

"HEY RILO! WAKE UP!" Axel yelled as loud as possibly could. He smirked when she shot up off her bed and ended up on the floor, the blankets still wrapped around her legs.

She looked up at him with a tired glare, her hair disheveled from the tossing and turning she did throughout the night. "You bastard," she grumbled. "Do ya HAVE to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" she almost shrieked in fury, though, not forgetting the last time she yelled at him, decided not to have the entire Organization rushing into her room, yelling at her to shut up and let them have some sleep. Stupid Nobodies…Blames it on the human when it was Axel's fault in the beginning. Axel…

That sexy smirk he always wore, that cool posture he always had, and those eyes…Those beautiful, dancing eyes like green fire, dazzled her to no end. Of course she'd be attracted to his eyes. They were her favorite color after all. Then there was his hair. It matched his personality and it's been proved countless times that he was certainly a hot head, and not just because his power was to control fire, though that did help.

Axel casually walked over to Rilo, bending down at eye level. Rilo, blushing furiously, backed up against her bed and wondered what Axel was doing, not to mention what he was thinking.

He bent his face close to hers and whispered in her ear, "Why don't we go have some 'fun' after breakfast?" he asked playfully.

Her blush immediately turned into an irritated glare.

SMACK. The sound reverberated about the room and Axel touched his burning cheek gingerly. "Damn, woman, you have one hell of a bitch slap," he said, standing up.

Mimicking his action, she coolly walked out of the room and replied smirkingly, "That was nothing. Wait 'til you see what _else_ I can do."

* * *

He just couldn't figure out what it was about her that made him so attracted towards her. Maybe it was her skin, so pale and translucent and contrasted heavily against her blood red hair, not quite as fiery has his, but it held a spark. And there were her eyes…Those beautiful, brown eyes that held that "Come hither…if you dare" look. He smirked at the thought. It definitely described her.

She was like a wild fire, like himself, never one to stand down and take the hit, always fighting back. And for that, he admired her. He could never understand how and why she took his constant flirting so casually. Then again, she always made some sort of comeback at him in the end.

He could tell she liked him. And she could tell he liked her as well. They never had to say it. They just knew. No words had to be spoken, no notes had to be passed, it was just known like how the moon knows when to rise…and when to fall.

They never did kiss. They didn't need to. They didn't need the sort of lovey dovey mush that always happened with couples. It was, I guess you could say, too sappy for them. Even if they were just holding hands, or giving each other some sort of hug, it was enough and that was all they ever really needed.

Eryn: So what did you guys think? Not my best, but I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Eryn: Hello everyone! I have great news. The long awaited story I have promised for The Spark That Started the Fire is here! This is for those of you who enjoyed this one-shot and want to see more. It starts at the beginning to give some background info so I can have their relationship develop and get her character straight. All in all, I think this will be a wonderful story and I hope you all will enjoy it.

The story is named Spirit of the Flame. Read and enjoy!:D


End file.
